


Five Ways Chloe & Davis Did Not Meet

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different ways Chloe & Davis might have met, but didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Chloe & Davis Did Not Meet

i.

_Lowell County High Cafeteria, Fall, 2001_

Luthor Corp would always screw things up. If it wasn't for her Dad's dumb employer, she'd be back in Metropolis, going to a school with the best High School journalism program in the state of Kansas, if not the Midwest. But because of Luthor Corp, she was sitting in the cafeteria of Lowell County High School, which didn't even have a newspaper.

How in the heck was she going to make it to the Daily Planet with no credentials? Becoming a journalist wasn't something that you just did- it was something you had to work for.

It could have been worse- his transfer to Smallville could have went through, and she'd be writing stories about cows and corn.

Still, if Lionel Luthor crossed her path, Chloe would give him a piece of her mind (and probably get her father fired). But at least she'd get to have her say.

Chloe wasn't going to let one little bump on her journey to _The Daily Planet_ get her down. She'd started a petition to start a paper at Lowell High. She'd beg and borrow and plead until she got her paper.

She'd spent lunchtime for the last week getting signatures of fellow students. Today, she stood, clipboard at the ready, waiting to find someone else to ask.

"Hey, watchtower." Sue Dibny, one of the girls she'd become friendly with, called. "Sit down, relax, and _eat something_.

A boy she didn't recognize, clad in a leather jacket and looking quite like a rebel without a cause, sat down at a table in a corner, not too far from where Chloe and her friends was eating.

"Who is he?"

"Him?" Sue wrinkled her nose. "That's Davis Bloome. He's a foster kid, you know, wrong side of the tracks. He's been in like a million foster homes. He's like, bad news Mysterious, good looking bad news, but bad news just the same."

"I heard he ate a live duck once." Courtney Whitmore, one of other girls at the table said.

"Really?" Another girl said. "I heard that he set a State Trooper on fire."

"No, he sold his liver on the black market." Courtney said. "For Spice Girls tickets."

"Yeah, well, Mary Bromfield swears that he's a porn star."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and got up from the table. She grabbed her clipboard.

"Chloe, you totally can't go over there!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Even if he is a duck eating pyromaniac who stars in porn films with the Spice Girls, I think we'll be okay. It's a school cafeteria, and his signature will help me get my paper."

Chloe strode over and sat down by Davis without asking permission.

"Hi, Davis. I'm Chloe Sullivan." She said, happily. "Do you ever feel that our school is sadly and horribly behind the times and in need of a good student ran newspaper?"

"All the time." He smiled, a bit taken aback by her boldness. "What's your proposal?"

Davis signed Chloe's petition. She ate lunch with Davis that day, and the next, and every day after that.

Chloe eventually got all the signatures she needed, and the _Lowell County High Reporter_ was born. She badgered Davis into helping her on the paper.

Davis was the best friend that Chloe had ever had. Eventually, their friendship turned romantic, after Davis asked her to be his date to the Spring Formal.

 

ii.

_The Kent Barn, 2000_

 

Clark's loft is in a _barn_.

It had never occurred to Chloe that a loft could be anything more than a feature found in pricey apartments. She is definitely not a farm girl. The sound of roosters and crickets are strange to her, she misses the lullaby of speeding trains and taxi horns.

She'll move back to Metropolis one day, and take _The Daily Planet_ by storm. This is just field work.

Clark is the cutest boy she's ever seen. He's geeky but adorable. She'd go out with him in a second, but she's not sure if he likes her back. Clark invited her over to his house after school- that had to mean something, didn't it? Or was he just friendly to everybody?

Moving to Smallville should have come with an instruction manual.

"Wow, sweet setup, Clark." Chloe spins around the loft, her eyes zeroing in on a telescope aimed out of the weekend. "Spend your nights spying on unsuspecting neighbors?"

He laughs nervously. "That sounds more like my brother." Clark shrugs slightly. "I..I like looking at the stars."

She mumbles something about Emerson and Thoreau…something about a gentleman farmer. Boys were supposed to like smart girls, weren't they? "I spend too much time reading." She blushes.

"I love to read." He exclaims. "I don't have that many friends, not like Davis. He's a Freshman at Smallville High, and everyone just loves him. We've got a lot of chores to do, and somehow I end up doing Davis' chores in addition to my own. I love my brother, but I'd really like to be the one that stands out for once, you know?" Clark looks down at his feet. "That was too much information, wasn't it?"

"Not at all." "Happy families are all alike, but every family is unhappy in their own way." She says, keeping the literary feel of the conversation alive. "My mom left when I was really young. And after that…I was afraid to make friends because….I just thought that maybe, they'd all end up leaving? So I buried my nose in books." She sighs slightly. "I think I lost one of my favorites when we moved- _Tales of the Weird &amp; Explained_. Though I doubt I'll need it out here in Norman Rockwell's lost hometown."  
"Smallville can get pretty weird."

"Really?"

"Just wait until the Miss Sweet Corn pageant. It's a R.L. Stine book waiting to happen. Really."

There's a weird rush of air, and as if magic, Clark's holding a copy of _Tales of the Weird and Explained_ in his hands.

"How did you…"

"Smallville's got a great public library." Clark smiles, a smile sweeter than her picture of Nick Carter from _Seventeen_ magazine that's taped on the door to her closet.

That's the exact moment Chloe falls for him.

Chloe leans over and kisses him on the lips. She's not usually that bold, but she's the new girl in town. If she's going to turn over a new leaf, this is the time.

"What was that for?" Clark sputters.

Her knowledge of relationships comes from her cousin Lois (who swears she's an expert, though Chloe's pretty sure Lois _isn't_), and knowledge gleaned from _Baby Sitters Club_and _Sweet Valley High_ books. But she's pretty sure that Lois, Jessica Wakefield, and even Mary Anne Spier would agree that boys aren't supposed to react to a kiss that way.

It must be that she's a bad kisser. How is she supposed to be a good kisser when that was her first kiss? Adolescence is so damn unfair.

Chloe thinks on her feet. So what if Clark didn't sweep her into his arms and declare his undying love right then and there? For the first time in a long time, Chloe feels like she has a friend. Having Clark as a friend wouldn't be so bad.

Something tells Chloe that Clark would be an excellent friend.

"I've been thinking about that all day." She smiles. "I thought we'd get it out of the way and just be friends."

"Oh, okay." Clark nods. "I guess that makes sense."

Chloe looks down at her watch. "Oh gosh, is that the time? I better be getting home. Dad's got some kind of welcome banquet at the Plant tonight, and I'm supposed to be his date." She grabs a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbles her new and still unfamiliar phone number. "Call me?"  
She scurries down the stairs in a hurry, bumping into Clark's older brother, head on. "I'm sorry." She says, blushing. "I'm Chloe. You must be Davis, right? I'd like to talk, but I've really got to go."

Clark's brother is as tall as he is, and just as cute. He's more confident than Clark, and nods at the short blonde. "Nice to meet you, Chloe."

Davis climbs the stairs and finds his brother staring off into space. "So who was that?"

"Chloe." Clark answers. He's usually shy, but not around family. Davis knows him to well. "She just moved to Smallville, and Mr. Fuller had me guide her around. She's smart and she's funny and she likes to read, and she kissed me. What does that mean? She kissed me."

"I think it means that she likes you."

"She likes me?" Clark's voice squeaks. "But why did she say she wanted to be friends?"

"What did you do when she kissed you? Did you kiss her back?"

"Kiss her back?"

Davis groans. "How are you so totally clueless, Clark?"

 

iii.

_The Talon, Fall 2004_

"I can't believe that you're going to go interview the enemy." Clark frowned.

"This is journalism, Clark, not war. I'm going to interview the Quarterback of the Lowell County football team for _The Torch_. Who is your opponent in a football game, not your mortal enemy, or even an arch nemesis. Take a chill pill."

"Yeah, but have you seen Lowell County's QB?" Lois said, pointing to a picture in the sports section of _The Daily Planet_. "You can break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar any day."

"That's a disgusting image." Chloe frowned.

Lana giggled. "I've got to agree with you there.'

Lois rolled her eyes. "Soon, I will be in college, away from the problems of you silly mortals. You'll miss my wisdom when I'm gone."

"I'm sure." Clark growled. "Did you have to have him meet you here?"

"It's neutral territory, and gas is expensive." Chloe turned to Lana. "Can you help make sure the Sharks and Jets decide not to have a rumble?"

"I'll do my best."

The doors of the Talon swung open, and the Quarterback of the Lowell County High School football team stepped inside. Tall and dark haired, he looked like he'd stepped off of an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ catalog. He found Chloe in the crowd and waved.

Lois slipped Chloe a piece of paper with her phone number on it. Lana muttered something about being single. Clark moped (something he was really super at doing).

"Hi." Chloe met her interview subject at the door. "Chloe Sullivan, _Smallville Torch_. It's nice to meet you."

He took her hand, and an electric pulse ran down her spine. "Davis Bloome. Nice to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe left the Talon that afternoon with an excellent article, as well as a date for Saturday night.

 

iv.   
_Metropolis, Dark Thursday, 2005_

The world was ending.

Chloe knew what was happening, but that knowledge didn't make things any easier. She knew that if anyone could stop this, it was Clark. But maybe this, this was too big for even Clark to handle.

The world was on fire, and she could do nothing but watch it burn.

She went out into the riot trying to find Lionel. Maybe Lionel could help.

It was a bad decision. Things had been ugly inside the Planet, but they were darn near brutal outdoors. People started pawing at her. Two thugs were feeling her up, and she screamed for Lionel. There was no way anyone could hear her above the roar.

"Let the lady go." A stepped up to the thugs, tall and certain and strong. When the thug didn't let go, he hit the guy square in the face. With an amount of grace, he bent down and picked Chloe up, and carried her away from the attackers.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded.

"You're bleeding." He said, two fingers gently touching her forehead. "We should get that taken care of."

"I think the hospitals have a bit more to worry about right now." She chuckled.

"I'm a paramedic." He explained. "I just need someplace that's sterile-ish."

"I work at the Planet."

"That's as good as anything under the circumstances."

He carried her in his arms, a fireman's carry.

It felt strangely similar to being rescued by Clark.

With gentle fingers, he pulled out packages from his pocket and fixed the wound. "I think you'll be okay," He searched his mind for her name, just then realizing that he didn't know it.

"Chloe." She said softly. "My name's Chloe Sullivan."

"I'm Davis Bloome." He shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks for being my hero."

"Anytime." He grinned.

 

v.  
_Metropolis, late Spring 2009_  
\-   
Chloe's body felt oddly alien in the middle of the broken pavement. This wasn't her world. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Clark couldn't be dead. She held Clark's still body close to her and began to cry, willing her power to work once more.

All the king's horses, all the king's men, and all of Chloe's healing tears couldn't heal Clark.

Some amount of time later (She wasn't sure if it was hours or minutes), Oliver took Chloe's hands and picked her up, away from Clark.

"We need to go." Ollie said softly.

"I need to see the monster." Chloe said, and pulled free from Oliver's grip. She walked over to the creature, and before her eyes, the figure seemed to shrink. Gone were the spikes, the grey, thick skin of the Kryptonian monster. The monster had turned into a man; a tall brunette.

The monster was a man? It didn't compute.

She couldn't look at this monster as a man. It had killed Clark. Clark was dead. No matter how normal or attractive the person had been, he was a monster.

Chloe bent down and closed the monster's unseeing eyes. She would grant no absolution to Clark's killer.

Today, the world had lost a super man.


End file.
